Mine
by animefiredemon
Summary: Akito and Ikki go out for some unknown reasons and Agito fears that Akito doesn't need him anymore. Is it true that Akito is now with Ikki or is he still Agitos. Akito and Agito have separate bodies. Just telling you so you know.


Agito x Akito

Agito stood by a old oak tree stairing at Akito. Akito was standing there with one of his huge smiles on his face. No, it was even bigger than usuall. Normally that would have made him happy, seeing Akito smile so brightly, but what bothered him was why. What bothered him was that it was that stupid crow that made Akito smile like that.

SInce about two weaks ago Akito has bean sneaking away from him to go see crow after school. At first I didn't care, I mean it seamed to make him happy and all, but it soon became a usuall thing. When ever I would ask him where he went he would say that it was a secret and that he would show me soon.

Those words went around in my head for a bit. 'Secret, what secret? Why would Akito be keeping a secret from me? What could it be?' I thought over and over again, trying to think of what it could be. Maybe Akito was just trying to learn an AT trick and I was all worked up for nothing. What if Akito was going out with that stupid crow, but the thought that scared him the most was that maybe, just maybe that Akito didn't need him anymore. He now had that stupid crow to protect him and maybe he wasn't needed anymore.

That thought wouldn't leave him and the thought of Akito going over to Ikki was just to much. After two weeks of wodering what it was and worrieing about who Akito liked more drove him insane. Finally he decided to follow them to where they went.

He wated till the school day was over and lied down on the grass and pretended to go to sleep sleep. Soon enpugh Ikki was there and Akito ran up to him. Befor they left Akito checked to see if i was asleep. When they left I wated a few moments and then got up. I followed them to smoe strange places, or I though was strange.

One was a flower shop. at which Akito and Ikki looked at many types of flowers. Some roses, some daisys, and what looked like a a mixture between a rose and something black. Soon enough though they both left with nothing in there hands.

Right after they went into a backery and started to look at all the sweets. There were cakes, and chocolates and carmels and so much more. I saw the crow take a piece of the chocolat in Akitos mouth. I got anoyed at the action but what really got me was when Akito smiled back at him. Right then I promised myself I was going to hurt that stupid crow later.

Akito was mine and I decided that a long time ago that only I could have him. And yes I know it sounds stupid, but it is true. It only makes sence that he would be mine, I mean I have always been there for him in the hard times and he was always there for me. But seeing him with that stupid Ikki made me feel different.

I didn't really know why I felt this mad, but mad wasn't even the right word. I felt furious.

I saw them buy some of the chocolates and then thy started to leave. They walked into a building that looked run down and abandoned. They were in there for around 20 minuts and all I was thinking about is wha they were doing in there. The only thing i was positive on was that if Akito came home with one scratch on him I was going to kill that stupid crow.

They came out of the store and rode there ATs to the park. That is where we are no. Me standing by the old oak tree, Akito with a huge smile on his face and the stupid crow standing by him. The two were talking, and soon Akito jumped up and huged him. I froze and anger started to bubble in me.

Soon after thoug they both rode off in the direction of there house. I wated a few more seconds and went off after them.

When I got home I saw Ikki fighting with his sisters again over food and I saw Akito go in the direction of our room. I went up after him and surprised him when I enterd.

" Hey Agito. I didn't know you came home yet."

"Yeah. I just got back" I said while moving closer t Akito looking at him. Trying to tell if he was bruised in anyway.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked a bit worried

"Just trying to make sure you are all right"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Akito asked to inocently

Seeing his face look like that made me have some relief. I new when he was lying to me and seeing his face like that gave me reinsurience. "No reason"

It was already almost midnight so both of us went to bed.

The next day at school I saw Akito and Ikki talking. Akito had a worried look on his face and Ikki was talking to him. The only words i could make out were You can do it.

What, what could he do? Akito smiled and seemed all better and ran off saying thank. I saw Ikki wave and walk back to his class room.

I followed Akito outside and asked him what he was doing.

"Looking for you!" He said cheerfuly

He was holding something behind his back, but I couldn't tell what it was.

While i was trying to figure it out he asked me something,"Do you know what day it is?"

I look a bit confused at the question and shook my head no.

He smiled at this,which confused me even more. He took what whas behind his back and gave it to me.

"Happy valentines day Agito!"

I stood there, shocked at what was happening. " I asked Ikki-kun to help me find something good but it was a bit difficult. We found something good though. i hope you like it."

I opened it and found two bracelets wit the team symbole on it.

"One for you and one for your lover." Akito said with one of his smiles.

I smiled, finally having all the answers. Even the one to what i was feeling. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. I could tell he was surprised at first butt soon kised back. My hands went around his hips and tried to pull him closer while Akito put both of his arms around his neck.

We had to seperate for air after a while. We were panting heavily but both had a heavenly look in our eyes.

I took his arm and slid the bracelet on it.

"I love you Agito" He said

I smiled "I love you too" I said finally relising that he was still mine.


End file.
